


hair

by brightclam



Series: polyam SG1 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Daniel Jackson can be a blabber mouth. One night, a very tired Sam comes up with a new way to get him to shut up.





	hair

**Author's Note:**

> *banging pots and pans* men get pegged!!!!!!

—————

It’s about 3 in the morning, and the SGC is sleepy. There’s almost no one in the halls and only a skeleton crew in the gate room. Most people with good sense are home, getting sleep while they can.

Daniel and Sam are not sleeping. They’re in her lab, working together on an artifact brought back from PX669. They have both supplied themselves with massive amounts of coffee from the mess. Despite the copious amounts of caffeine they’ve imbued, they’re both exhausted. This is not their first night losing sleep over this artifact and it probably won’t be the last.

Daniel is animatedly poking at a jewel embedded in the side of the artifact, riding on a high of having just translated a section of text. Sam, in contrast, is not so lively. She’s slumped over the table, fidgeting with her pen. There’s deep bags under her eyes and she is definitely not in her usual frame of mind.

Daniel remains oblivious to her mood, blabbering on excitedly:

“I believe this may of been used for power generation, I'll need your input on that, or it may have some ceremonial purpose—”

Suddenly Sam sighs and pushes herself away from the table, spinning in her chair. 

“Daniel.” 

He doesn’t notice her change in tone; her voice has gone intent, the way she talks when she’s about to do something that’ll save all of their lives. He replies distractedly:

“What?”

She stands, walking towards him with a purpose and speaks:

“I’m going to kiss you.”

That gets his attention and he blushes hard, stuttering:

“What?!? I mean...yes, please, but what?!?”

She takes her last step towards him, close enough that their chests are almost touching. She fists her hands in the lapels of his uniform and gently but surely reels him in, until their faces are almost touching. He doesn’t resist, but she can still see that he looks bewildered. She smirks and then slowly, leans in to kiss him.

She kisses with as much determination that she does everything else. The kiss starts out soft, as if she’s testing the waters, but when she finds him responsive she kisses him hard, full of passion. He gasps and lets his mouth fall open to give her tongue access. Her hand comes up to grip at his hair, gently pulling his head back so she can kiss him deeper. She presses him against the desk and he lets her, gone perfectly pliable under her hands.

Then she pulls back, leaving him gasping for air. He sprawls back against the desk, cheeks and lips bright pink. She smiles at him, thinking how adorable he looks like this. Finally he regains his speech:

“Oh. What was that for?”

She laughs, feeling giddy with love.

“That was because I love you, Daniel Jackson, even when you won’t shut up.”

Daniel fidgets nervously, taking off his glasses and folding them before putting them in his uniform pocket.

“Um, okay. This is a lot to process.”

Sam shrugs, acting unconcerned even though there’s a clawing fear of rejection in her stomach. Daniel continues:

“Sam, I love you a lot. I just had never thought about it this way.”

She turns away, crossing her arms defensively and trying not to let her pain show. He stutters and quickly continues:

“Wait, I wasn’t finished. What I was trying to say, Sam, is I love you and I want to be with you.”

She turns back to him, a surprised grin on her face.

“Really?”

He smiles gently at her and nods.

“Really.”

She giggles and throws herself into his arms, pulling him into a hug and spinning him around the room.

“Daniel, that’s great!”

He joins her in laughing and together they romp around the room until they almost knock the artifact over. She giggles as she puts a concerned hand to her mouth, and he reaches out to steady it. When he turns back around she giggles harder and speaks:

“I think we need to get some sleep.”

He sighs, rubbing tiredly at his eyes with the palm of his hand.

“I agree. Want to join me in my room?”

She smiles and head towards the door, turning off the lights with a flick of her hand.

“What about your roommate?”

Daniel laughs.

“Oh, he’s terrified of me. I’ll make sure he doesn’t talk.”

Sam can’t keep grin off her face, as bright as the sun.

“Sounds great.”

As they make their way down the hall, Sam reaches over to take Daniel’s hand. He smiles down at their interlocked hands and intertwines their fingers.

\-----------


End file.
